


If You Love Them, Let Them Go

by revenblue



Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [78]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Drabble, Other, POV Second Person, Post-Meapless In Seattle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: And if they come back...





	If You Love Them, Let Them Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the r/fanfiction discord's drabble night, prompt "Balloons".

The city looks different from down here. You've been anchored before, but...

This is where he lives now?

"Balloony?" he says, and you turn your face to him, so he knows you're listening. "I'm glad you're my friend. You know, _again_ , after you _left_ me, don't think I've _forgotten_ because I don't." His fingers tighten around your string, then release as he sighs. "Anyway, thanks for saving me. I-" Swallowing, he tries for a smile, still the same as it was all those years ago. "I missed you."

You float closer with the breeze, bumping his shoulder. The feeling's mutual.


End file.
